


Halloween Festive

by dreamerfound



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Baking, Crowley Cooks (Good Omens), Cupcakes, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, decorating for Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Aziraphale is decorating for Halloween while Crowley does a little holiday baking.





	Halloween Festive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulJelly/gifts).

> SoulJelly - Happy Halloween!!! I hope you like this :)

Aziraphale hung another tiny paper bat from the ceiling. It was obnoxiously adorable how particular he was about where to place things. Everything was beginning to look abundantly festive. A few years earlier, when they had first moved into their cottage, Crowley had procured for the angel several boxes of seasonal decorations. They ranged from tastefully vintage to inordinately gaudy and decorating for the holidays had become a beloved tradition, one they both enjoyed. 

Crowley was in the kitchen mixing the batter for the pumpkin spice cupcakes he was making. They had a lot of pumpkin guts left over from carving jack o' lanterns the night before. Crowley liked carving pumpkins. He also liked baking. He'd picked up the skill for the express reason of pleasing Aziraphale with homemade treats, but it turned out he enjoyed the craft itself. It was both creative and practical. The way the angel liked to reward him for a job well done though, that was priceless.

"How did you get so into Halloween, angel?" Crowley had always wondered about that. 

"You know I like celebrating a wide range of holidays, dear."

Aziraphale was dressed in a dark suit that looked suspiciously similar to his magician's getup. Crowley found it immensely alluring, the angel in dark colours did amazingly wicked things to him. At the same time, it made him apprehensive that there might be some magic on the horizon; the stupid kind. He shuddered at the thought.

"I get your enthusiasm for the other holidays and don't get me wrong -- I dig the Halloween vibe -- nice and spooky and you know me, I like spooky. It just seems a little off-brand for you." 

He dipped his finger into the batter and had a taste. "Aziraphale, come over here and tell me if you think this needs more cinnamon." 

Aziraphale joined him in the kitchen, swiped a finger at the edge of the bowl, and had a taste. "Maybe just a touch more."

Crowley added a pinch of cinnamon and then got a little distracted by the angel sucking his finger as he had another taste. "Perfect," Aziraphale said.

Crowley scooped batter into the tins. "Don't your lot frown on the whole Halloween thing?" They've had this conversation before, this too had become a tradition of a sort.

"They're not exactly my lot these days, dear. You know that." 

He did know that. Nine years since the apocalypse hadn't happened and they'd formed their own little side together. "You know what I mean."

"I'd rather think they'd object more to what we do in our bed than how I decorate our cottage." Aziraphale's voice was demure but the twinkle in his eyes was anything but. 

Crowley grinned. "The bed -- the sofa -- and don't forget the kitchen table." It was quite the sturdy table, he'd picked it out himself.

Aziraphale blushed and strung another paper bat. Crowley placed the pans in the oven and set the timer for eighteen minutes. They would cook perfectly in the allotted time if they knew what was good for them. He stripped off his apron and hung it on the designated hook. "Need a little help, angel?"

"I think I'm all set, don't you have dishes to clean?"

Crowley snapped his fingers and a moment later the dishes were washed, dried, and back in their proper places. He liked the process of cooking from scratch, no magic included. That didn't mean he enjoyed washing dishes without a little help. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and passed him a box of adornments. Crowley took the box, gave the angel a quick kiss, and helped hang fake cobwebs and spiders until it was time to take the cupcakes out of the oven.

"That smells delicious," Aziraphale said.

Crowley had started on the icing once the cupcakes were done (eighteen minutes exactly) and cooling on the rack. "Thanks."

"What kind of icing are you making?"

"Maple buttercream." It would go beautifully with the pumpkin spice, if he did say so himself. 

Aziraphale made a sound of appreciation. "Did you need me to taste it?" He sounded hopeful.

"Nah, it's all set."

The angel peered over his shoulder. "Are you quite sure?"

Crowley laughed, dipped his finger in the icing and held it out for the angel. Aziraphale sucked his finger into his mouth and moaned. "What's the verdict, angel?" Crowley said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You were right, it's perfect."

He washed his hands and began the decorating process. "Have you picked out a movie yet?" 

"I was thinking we'd skip the movie this time."

"Really?" Crowley raised his eyebrow. "Did you have something else in mind?"

"I did."

"Please tell me it's not a magic show." 

"What would make you think that? I know how you feel about my hobby." Aziraphale pouted. 

"You don't normally wear black unless you're planning a little magic."

"Oh, that." Aziraphale straightened his waistcoat. "I thought you liked me in dark colours."

"I do, angel -- I most certainly do." Crowley reached out, grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in for a kiss. The cupcakes could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, who will remain nameless for the time being.


End file.
